Rory, Rose, Jess, and Jake
by LiveWriteReadLove.Lit.Everlark
Summary: New version posted!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls but I love it!! Anyways this is my first story I have ever written so I hope you all enjoy it. I have to thank gilmorejunkie1230 because she helped me a lot.  But anyways here is my story so enjoy 

Chapter One: First day

Lorelai: "Rory!" she said as she shook Rory.

Rory: "Noooooooo!" she as she covered her head with her pillow.

Lorelai: "Come on Rory you don't want to be late for your first day of junior year." She said loudly.

Rory: "Yes I really do." She said from under her pillow.

Lorelai: "Rory don't make me start singing 'Opps I did it again." She said with a smile on her face.

Rory: You wouldn't." she said as she peeked out from under her pillow.

Lorelai: "Opps I did it again, I played with your heart, I got lost in the game, Oh baby baby." She sang at the top of her lungs.

Rory: "Ok Ok I'm up will you stop now." She said covering her ears.

Lorelai: "What you don't like my voice?" she said sadly.

Rory: " Only one person in this family can sing and that is me." She said with a big smile on her face as she sat up in her bed.

Lorelai: "Hey you don't have to be so mean, just because you are Rose Maylie doesn't mean it gives you the right to be mean to your mama." She said with a pout on her face sitting next to Rory.

Rory: "I'm sorry mom. Your voice is beautiful. Now I no where I got mine from." She said dramatically.

Lorelai: "You know it now get changed for school so we can go to Luke's for coffee." She said happily.

Rory: "Ok I will if you leave." She said gesturing to the door for her to leave.

Lorelai: "Fine fine I get it." She said as she left Rory's room.

About 20 minutes later Rory comes out of her room in some baggy jeans, a t-shirt, and s baggy sweatshirt on top. Lorelai is sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper.

Lorelai: "Rory come on you have some way better clothes then that in your room. I mean you have so many hot outfits I bought you. Why don't you wear one of those?" she said looking at what Rory was wearing.

Rory: "Why should I, I'm a geek at school. Why should I dress to impress when nobody will care, or better yet they will just laugh at me and call me a wannabee and make fun of me more." Rory almost yells.

Lorelai: " I am just saying maybe you will get that hottie you are always talking about to notice you finally." She said waiting for Rory's answer with a smile on her face.

Rory: "Mom he will never notice me. He is in his own band and every girl loves him. He is about the most popular guy in school he would never take a second look at me I am a geek mom." She says almost shouting at her mom and taking a sip of her coffee.

Lorelai: "Rory Rory Rory you are Rose Maylie. You would be way more popular then him if you told people who you were." She says staring at her daughter.

Rory: "Can we drop this subject if we don't leave now we won't be able to get to Luke's before I have to go to school." She said with a pleading look.

Lorelai: "Fine let's go but this conversation is not over." She says and grabs her shoes.

Rory: "Oh I think it is." She answers as she puts on her shoes, grabbed her backpack and went to the front door to leave.

Pretty soon they arrived at Luke's and went to sit at the counter. Luke came out of the storage room and noticed them.

Luke: "What would you like?" he asked as he walked over to them.

Lorelai: "How about chocolate chip pancakes, sausage, bacon, hash browns, a three cheese omelet, and lots and lots of coffee." She replied with a smile.

Rory: "Same here." She said as she looked around the diner.

Luke: "I don't know how you can eat this much but ok coming right up." He said and gives them some coffee then goes to give their order to Caesar.

Lorelai: "So who are you looking for?" she asked Rory seeing her looking around the diner.

Rory: "Nobody." She answers quickly looking at her mom.

Lorelai: "This nobody wouldn't be the lead singer/ lead guitar in the 'Autobiography of Jake Dawkins' who lives upstairs and who we were just talking about before we came here?" she says with a small grin on her face as she takes a sip of her coffee.

Rory: "Why would you say that?" she glares at her mom for noticing what she was doing.

Luke: "Here are your deaths on a plate and more death in a cup." He says as he gives them their food and pours them more coffee.

Lorelai: "Is that anyway to treat your favorite customers?" she said with a look of horror on her face.

Luke: "Just eat before I take it all back." He says as he turns to go take other customers orders.

Right as Lorelai and Rory were about finished with their food someone came down the stairs and out behind the curtain.

Lorelai: "Oh look who it is." She said whispering to Rory, who almost choked on her coffee when she looked up and noticed who it was.

Luke: "Jess you were suppose to help me this morning, where were you?"

He asks as he sees Jess finally appear downstairs.

Jess: "Sorry Luke I just thought that if I came down here early you would have lots of girls just in here trying to get my autograph or picture and you would get mad." He replied honestly while looking at Luke.

Luke: "Yea sure just fill up peoples coffee before you leave at least."

Jess: "Sure." He says as he goes to grab the coffee pot.

Rory: "Well mom I'm going to head to school now." She said as she turns to her mom so she is looking away from where Jess was standing.

Lorelai: "Ok hun have a good first day." She said with a smile, knowing why Rory is leaving.

Rory: "I will try but no promises." She says to her mom and gives her a kiss on the cheek and grabs her backpack.

Lorelai: "Ok Bye hun." She says turning back to her food.

Rory: "Bye mom, Bye Luke thanks for breakfast it was great." She yells as she reaches the door.

Luke: "Rory wait why don't you wait for Jess and he will walk with you." He answers looking up at her.

Rory: "Ummmmm… well." She tries to think of an excuse while still not facing Jess.

Lorelai: "Rory don't you have to meet Lane and Paris this morning. Wouldn't want to keep Paris waiting or she will go all crazy on you for being late." She says seeing Rory freaking out.

Rory: "Yea sorry Luke maybe another time." She says as she runs out of the diner and towards Stars Hollow High.

Jess: "Well Luke I must be getting to school now." He said as he went behind the curtain and grabbed his backpack.

Luke: "Ok bye Jess."

When Rory gets to school she goes to her locker and puts her books away. A minute later Lane and Paris appeared beside her.

Lane: "Hey Rory." She says leaning against the locker next to Rory's.

Rory: "Hey Lane, hey Paris. How are you guys?" she said as she turned to face her friends.

Paris: "Pretty good. What's your schedule?" she asked as she pulled hers out from her pocket.

Lane: "Yea I want to know too." She said with a smile and pulled her schedule out also.

Rory: "Oh yea hold on I'll get it." She turned around and grabbed her schedule out of her locker. "Ok I have Science, History, Math, Lunch, English, Free Period, and then PE." She says reading off her schedule.

Lane: " Oh we have History, English, PE and Lunch together. My schedule is Math, History, Science, Lunch, English, Band, and then PE." She says happily.

Paris: " Well I have four classes with Rory, two with Lane, and Lunch both you. My schedule is History, Science, then the rest is the same as Rory." She said reading her schedule then looking up at her friends.

Rory: "Sweet I only have to deal with one class without you guys. I may be able to live through this year." She said happily looking at her friends.

Lane: "Well that's good. Do you know how…" she was cut off by some girls screaming down the hall. They all turn to see what was going on when their eyes land a certain spiky brown haired boy.

Paris: "Well look who has arrived."

Lane: "I wish he would notice me then he could see how great of a drummer I am and I could replace their drummer cause he is so…"

Rory: "Lane we get it!" she yells interrupting Lanes rant.

Paris: "Well look who's a little feisty this morning."

Lane: "Yea Rory what's the matter?" she asked a little worried.

Rory: "Nothing is wrong. I'll see you guys later. I'm going to class." She says as she walks to her class. As she walked passed everyone to get to class she bumped into someone dropping her books and the unknown person's.

Rory: "Sorry. I am really sorry." She said picking up her books and the other person's. She looked up to the person she bumped into and found that it was Jess. "Here our your books. Sorry again." She said and ran down the hall to her class.

All Jess could do was stare after her and wonder who she was. When Rory arrived at her science class she took a seat towards the back and took out a book to read. Pretty soon other students started to come. Rory looked up as the last people where coming in and saw Jess coming. She quickly hid behind her book so he wouldn't notice her. When she saw him sit in a seat far to far to the left of her, lowered her book and looked up at the teacher who had just entered the room.

Teacher: "Good morning class I'm Mr. Jolly, and welcome back. This year we will be doing almost everything in partners. So today I will give you your partners then give you some handouts and then you are free to talk all you want." He started naming off partners and Rory was nervous because she didn't have any of her friends in the class so she doesn't know who she will get stuck with. She hope's it's not someone who hates her or she will be doing all the work alone. " Rory Gilmore your partner is Jess Mariano." She looks up in shock. Was she hearing him right. Then she sees Jess raise his hand. "Yes Jess?"

Jess: " Who is Rory?" he asked everyone started laughing because Rory was a geek and she was partnered with the most popular guy who doesn't even know who she is.

Mr. Jolly: "Rory please raise your hand." Rory did as she was told and raised her hand. Jess looked around and noticed she was the girl that bumped into him just a little while ago. "Ok now that everyone has a partner I have three handouts for you." He continued explaining the handouts for a couple minutes then told them they were free to do what they want. Hearing this Rory took out her book and started reading again. While she was reading she didn't notice Jess walking towards her.

Jess: "So you're Rory?" he said while she continued reading.

Rory: "Yep."

Jess: "So you were the one who bumped into me this morning right?" he asked sitting in the desk next to her.

Rory: "Yea sorry about that again.' She said blushing a little.

Jess: "It's ok. So why have I never seen you around school or town?" Just as Rory was going to answer she interrupted by Lindsey and Dean, who were two of Jess's friends.

Lindsey: "Jess why are you talking to that geek?" she said glaring at Rory.

Dean: "Yea she's like the most unpopular girl in school. Why would you want to talk to her?" he said with the same face as his girlfriend.

Jess: "Well guys she is my partner in science for the rest of the year so I will have to talk to her a some point." He was about to go on but was cut off by the bell. Rory quickly got up and ran from his so-called friends and out of the classroom. Jess noticed her run off and ran after her. "Rory wait up." He yelled. He saw her stop at her locker and opened it to get her other books out. "Gosh you are fast." He said as he finally reached her.

Rory: "Jess you don't have to talk to me we aren't in science anymore we aren't partners so why don't you just go talk to your friends." She said shutting her locker and walked past him.

Jess: "Rory you don't get it I want to talk to you." When he said this she turned around to look at him.

Rory: "You do?" she asked with a questioning look.

Jess: " Yea I was going to tell my friends that I could talk to anyone I wanted but the bell rang so I never got the chance. Anyways you are the only girl I've talk to that wasn't flirting with me or trying to get my autograph." He said with a small smile.

Rory: "Well that's good but I should be heading to class now." She turned to leave but he stopped her.

Jess: "What class do you have?"

Rory: "History with Mrs. Martin." She said reading off her schedule.

Jess: "Really so do I, let me see your schedule." Rory gave him her schedule and he compared hers to his. "Ok this is freaky we have the same schedule." He said looking up at her.

Rory: "Seriously? Let me see." She said grabbing their schedules from him. "Oh my gosh you are right." She said looking up at him then she saw the clock. "Oh no we are going to be late." She almost yelled.

Jess: "Well we wouldn't want that now would we." He said and grabbed her hand and starting running down the hall to class. When he grabbed her hand Rory blushed.

They arrived at class before the bell rang and Rory saw Lane pointing to a seat next to her to sit in. She went towards the sit with Jess following her. He looked around to see the only seat open was in the far back which was far away for Rory and he didn't want that. So he turned to the girl next to Rory (not Lane a different girl) and knelt next to her.

Jess: "Hey I was wondering if you would mind moving to the seat in the back for me?" he asked putting on his best smile for her.

Girl: "Sure, anything for you Jess." She said with a wink and got up and moved to the seat in back.

Jess sat down in the desk next and looked over at Rory who had a confused look on her face. He just smirked at her and looked towards the teacher. The day continued like any other first day of school with handouts and class rules. It was great for Rory though because she was in about every class she had Lane, Lane and Paris or just Paris, but most importantly she had Jess in every class. After 4th period Rory was walking to her locker thinking about what she should do for free period. When she was putting her books in her locker she felt a hand turn her around and slam her back against the locker next to hers. She looked at who did it to her and saw Crystal, aka the most popular girl in school and one of Jess's friends.

Crystal: "Let's get this straight Rory. Stay away from Jess. He would never be with you when he could have me. So stay away from my man." She glared at Rory and turned to walk away from her.

Rory: "You don't own him." She said just above a whisper.

Crystal: "What did you say?" she asked turning towards Rory again.

Rory: "I said you don't own him." She answered with more confidence in her voice.

Crystal: "How dare you talk to me that way." She said walking back up to Rory. "Don't ever talk to me like that again geek." She slapped Rory across the face. Rory dropped her books and held her face where she slapped her. Rory looked up at crystal with tears in her eyes. "Once again I will say stay away from Jess he is mine and if you go rear him again

I promise that what happened to you will be much worse." she whispered into Rory's ear then turned and walked away from her.

Once Rory saw that Crystal was out of sight she started getting her books. When she was about to get up she burst into tears. She didn't know how long she had been crying but she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see jess looking worried. She quickly got up and put her books away and went to walk away from him. Confused, Jess went after her and stood in front of her.

Jess: "Rory what's wrong?" he asked. When she didn't answer or look at him he took his hand and put in under her chin and tilted her head up so he could see her face. When he did this he saw that her left part of her face was red. "Rory what happened?"

Rory: "Nothing, I have to go." She turned to leave but Jess stopped her again.

Jess: "No. You aren't leaving until you tell me what's wrong." He yelled at her.

Rory: "Jess if she sees me talking to you right now it will be worse." She yells about to cry again.

Jess: "She? Who did this to you, Rory please tell me." He says in a softer, more concerned tone.

Rory: "It's doesn't matter I have to go." She said quickly and ran off again.

She ran to the library where she was sure she would find Paris. Sure enough, Paris was in a chair in the corner reading. She hurried over to Paris and sat next to her. Noticing someone sat next to her Paris looked up to see Rory her left side of her face red and in tears.

Paris: " Rory what happened." She said worried about her friend.

Rory: "When I was at my locker Crystal came over and told me to stay away from Jess and I told her he wasn't hers so she slapped me. Then told me never go near Jess again or it will be worse next time. So guess what happens to me… I start crying and who finds me? Jess. He asks me what was wrong a couple of times but I never told him. I finally got away from him and found you to tell you." She tells Paris letting a couple tears fall again.

Paris: "Well don't worry Rory Lane and I will protect you. But I do have a question. Why do you care so much if you don't get to hang out with Jess?" she asks looking at Rory who is looking at the floor.

Rory: "OK I will tell you but you can't tell anyone. Promise?" she said looking up at Paris.

Paris: "I promise."

Rory: "Ok well I have had a crush on Jess sense the first day I met him. Which was when we were like 7 and I always go to the diner he never notices me. He didn't even know who I was in science today because I am to much of a geek, nothing will ever happen." She said looking towards the floor again.

Paris: "I knew it!" she shouts.

Rory: "Paris quiet and how did you know?" she asked looking around to make sure nobody was listening to them now.

Paris: "Rory I know you to well, I can read you like a book. Anyways we should be going. It's almost time for PE and I heard we actually do stuff in it." She laughs and gets up and Rory follows.

Pretty soon the bell rings and Paris and Rory head to the gym. They sit on the bleachers and a few minutes later Lane joins them. She notices Rory and asks what happened so they moved away from everyone else and told her the whole story, even the part about Rory liking Jess. When they finished Rory felt someone staring at her. She looked around and found that the eyes belonged to Crystal. Rory looked away and instead looks at a group of people entering the gym. In the middle of the group she sees Jess. She panics and tries to hide behind Lane and Paris but it was to late. He saw her and was coming over to her. Just then the teacher comes in and tells everyone to sit where they were which made Rory sigh with relief, she was safe for now. The coach explained the rules of class quickly then tells them that there gym clothes, which were on a table, outside the locker rooms in different sizes for everyone. When Rory heard this she hurried down the bleachers only to fall and hit her knee. Jess, Lane, and Paris run up to her.

Jess: "Are you ok Rory?" he asked looking at her.

Rory: "Yea I am fine I just went too quick. Come on Paris, Lane let's go get ready." She says and Paris and Lane follow her whole Jess just stares after them then turn towards to guy's locker room.

A few minutes later everyone was changed and around the teacher. Jess looks around to try and find Rory and spots her in the back with Paris and Lane. He heard the teacher start to talk so he looked back at him.

Mr. Knight: "Ok everyone we will be doing stations today in partners. They will be boy girl partners but I will choose them for you." He started going down his list and Rory was freaking out. This time though she was scared of what Crystal would do to her if she was Jess's partner. "Rory Gilmore and Jess Mariano." She looked up in shock. Why must this happen to her? What did she ever do? She felt someone staring again and turned to see it was Crystal glaring at her.

Pretty soon everyone had partners and then were assigned a station to start at. Jess went to their station and waited for Rory. He saw her walking and then saw Crystal in front of her. He then saw Crystal whisper something to Rory then push her a little as she walked past her. Finally Rory reached their station.

Jess: "Rory are you ok. Why did Crystal push you and what did she whisper to you." He asked as they did sit-ups.

Rory: "It's nothing to worry about." She answered quickly. Then it clicked to Jess.

Jess: "She was the one who hit you earlier didn't she?" he says looking over at Rory. Rory stops what she is doing and turns to look at him.

Rory: "Yea, but don't tell her I told you." She says with a pleading look.

Jess: "Why did she hit you?" she looked away from him. "Rory please tell me."

Rory: "She told me to stay away from you and that you were hers." She said looking down.

Jess: "Rory don't listen to her she doesn't know anything. You can talk to me anytime and I am not hers I will never be hers." He said looking at her.

Time flew by in gym and pretty soon school was over. The first day was over and for Rory it had it's ups and downs. Jess was waiting outside the gym for Crystal to come out. Pretty soon he saw a blonde appear and it was Crystal. He ran to go talk to her and she saw him and smiled thinking he had come to his senses about her.

Crystal: "Hey Jess."

Jess: "Crystal stay away from Rory. You had no right to hit her. I am not yours so stop thinking it that will never happen. If you don't like me talking to Rory, I really don't care because I can do whatever I want and you can't stop me." When he was finished he turned around and starting to walk away when he heard Crystal behind him.

Crystal: "You will come to your senses sometime when you see that Rory is nothing and you will come back to me." He just laughed at her and keep walking away.

He was walking down the hall when he finally reached where he wanted to go. He stopped at Rory's locker and but his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around.

Rory: "Hey Jess." She smiled at him.

Jess: "Hey I was wondering if you, lane, and Paris would like to come see my band perform tonight?"

Lane: "I'm all for it." She said happily.

Paris: "I have nothing better to do so sure." She shrugged.

Jess: "Well what about you Rory? You can't miss it. We're performing with Rose Maylie. It's going to be great!" He said pumped up about tonight. When he said this, reality hit Rory. She was performing tonight she totally forgot.

Rory: "Sorry I can't I remembered I promised I would spend the rest of the day with my mom." She said nervously hoping they would believe her.

Jess: "Come on you are going to miss a great performance. You can hang out with your mom another day." He said hoping she would change her mind.

Rory: "I'm sorry Jess. Maybe another time. I gotta go, see you guys tomorrow."

Paris and Lane: "Bye." They said as Rory was walking away

Jess: "Bye Rory." He yelled after her. Then he turned to Paris and Lane to talk about tonight. They were excited.

When Rory got outside she ran all the way home. She got home quickly and ran to her room. She went to her closet and went inside it and pushed some clothes aside to reveal a door. She pushed it open and went inside her other closet also known as 'Rose Maylie's closet.' She sat in a chair and thought about the day. Then she looked around, and took a deep breath and got back up to find an outfit to wear for tonight and a matching mask (part of her disguise). Just when she thought should would get to relax, her day became longer. She couldn't wait till later tonight though. She would get to sing, which she loved, and also see Jess's band. She had a feeling it was going to be a pretty exciting night.


	2. Chapter 2: Before the Performances

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any ideas that are from Hannah Montana. I also own none of the music. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter thanks everyone. . I would like to thank gilmorejunkie1230 again because she helped me a lot. Anyways this chapter was really long so I split it in to parts. I'll post the second part after a couple reviews. Hope you all enjoy it. Also I needed to tell you people that when I say Rose it is Rory that's just her stage name. KK all done now. Enjoy

Oh yeah almost forgot people's thought are in _Italic_.

Chapter Two: Before the Performances

It was about 7 o'clock when Lorelai arrived home from work.

Lorelai: "Rory I'm home!" she yelled as she threw her purse and keys on the table near the door. "Rory! Daughter of mine who I love so much! Where are you?" she says walking into the kitchen.

Rory: "Hey mom I'm in my room. Come in here please!" Rory yelled from her closet.

Lorelai: "Coming!" she said in a high-pitched voice.

When she entered Rory's room she looked around and didn't see Rory so she went to her closet. When she entered she saw Rory going through her clothes and throwing them around the room.

Lorelai: "Wow! Did a tornado go through here?" she says and Rory turns towards her mom.

Rory: "Mom why didn't you remind me I was performing tonight?" she says staring at her mom while putting her hands on her hips.

Lorelai: "Oh no I totally forgot. Why are you so worried though? You have performed plenty of times?" she asked while looking at her daughter.

Rory: "Well when you booked this performance do you remember who I was opening for?"

Lorelai: "Yeah a band… a guy band I think. What was their name? Oh Yeah! It was 'The Autobiography of Jack Dawkins." She said happily because she remembered the band's name. She looked up at Rory then the band name clicked to her. "Oh my gosh! You are the opening act for Jess's band. How did I not notice this until now?" She said pacing in front of Rory.

Rory: "Mom it's okay."

Lorelai: "How is this okay? Whenever he comes into the diner you leave. If you see him anywhere you leave right away. So how are you going to perform knowing he is there?" she said still pacing.

Rory: "Well I talked to him today and we are friends now, I think." When she said this Lorelai stopped pacing.

Lorelai: "How did this happen?" she said a little confused.

Rory: " I bumped into him this morning. He is in my science class, actually all my classes. Anyways he is my partner in science. So today we hung out and talked in some of are classes."

Lorelai: "That's great Hun! I'm glad you finally talked to him." She smiled at her daughter.

Rory: "Well there is more." She said looking at her mom.

Lorelai: "Okay, well tell me. I want to know." She said sitting on floor looking at Rory. Rory sat down and started to talk.

Rory: "Okay well Jess's friend crystal…." Rory explained the whole story to her mom. (A/N I was too lazy to type the whole story out again lol.) "That's about it. Oh then Jess asked me to come see him and his band perform tonight. I was going to say yes until he said that Rose Maylie was going to there too. So I told him I promised to hang out with you. He invited Lane and Paris though, they are going."

Lorelai: "Wow! Crystal is evil but don't listen to her Hun. Also speaking of Lane and Paris when are you going to tell them you secret?"

Rory: "I was thinking about that today. I think I will tell them soon. Now that I've told you everything will you help me with my outfit?" she answered looking at her mom.

Lorelai: "Of course that's what I'm here for." She laughed as she got up and started looking through Rory's clothes. After looking through a lot she came up with two outfits. "Okay pick one."

Rory: "I think that one is the best." She said pointing to the one on the right. The outfit was a pair of faded blue jeans, a pink camisole with Jewels on the top and around the next, a jean jacket, a whit scarf, and a white mask. (A/N It's kind-of like the mask from Cinderella story but without the fancy design on it. Its just plan white.) There was also a pair of silver hoop earrings to go with the outfit.

Lorelai: "Good choice. Well go get ready." She said handing the outfit to Rory.

About 20 minutes later Rory was dressed and ready for her performance. All she had to do now was wait for her mom to finish getting ready. While she was waiting she thought about her first day of school. Pretty soon Rory saw her mom coming down the stairs. She had a blonde wig on and a mask like to Rory's but it was purple. Rory laughed when she remembers her mom complaining about how she got to wear a mask and it was unfair. From then on Rory told her mom she could wear a mask.

Lorlai: "Ready to go?"

Rory: "Yep let's go."

With that they left and got into the car. They started driving to 'Cloud 9' the local club where Rory or should I say Rose performs a lot. When they got there they went through the back. Rory and Lorelai went to Rose's dressing room.

Rory: "Hey mom I'm going to go make sure I'm ready to perform." She said walking to the couch in her room. She took of her mask, sat down and went over what she was going to perform.

Lorelai: "Ok Hun."

Cut to Jess's Room

Jess: "Hey guys I'm going to go say Hi to Rose." He said as he started walking towards the door.

Drummer: "Dude, do you always have to meet the opening act for us?" he said while trying not to laugh. Along with the bass player next to him.

Jess: " Shut up Josh, and don't you even think about laughing Adam. I mean you guys wouldn't want to upset me because without me you would be nothing." He laughed and walked out of their room and went towards Rose's room.

Cut to Rose's dressing room

Rose heard someone knock at the door.

Rose: "I'll get it." She walked over to the door without her mask that it would be someone who wouldn't recognize her. When she opened the door she saw that it was Jess. She quickly lowered her head so he wouldn't see her face.

Jess: " Hi, You're Rose right?" Rose just nodded her head because she didn't know who she was going to make sure he didn't notice her. "I'm Jess. You probably already know that though." He said jokingly. Rose just nodded her head again. "Is there something interesting on the floor?" He asked smirking.

Rose: "Oh sorry, I'm just a little nervous about performing I guess." She said still looking at the floor.

Jess: Well don't be, you will be great." He said and went to tilt her head up so he could see her face but she turned away from him.

Rose: "So…I should probably get ready." She said now talking to him with her back facing him

Jess: "Yeah…Sure…I guess I will see you later." He said confused.

Rose: "Yeah maybe." _Yeah like when I have my mask on. So you don't find out I'm Rory._

Jess: "Bye then." he said

Rose: "Bye." She said and then quickly shut the door then leaning against it. _He thinks I'm crazy now probably. Why does this always have to happen to me?_ Her mom yelled at her breaking her from her thoughts.

Lorelai: "Who was it at the door?"

Rory: "It was Jess." She said looking at her mom so her mom could see she didn't have her mask on. Her mom gasped.

Lorelai: "Did he notice who you were?"

Rory: " No because I stared at the floor. Then he tried to get me to look at him but I turned around so my back faced him." She said walking over to sit on the couch. Lorelai followed her.

Lorelai: " Oh I'm sorry Hun. It's a good thing he didn't notice you though or your secret would be out."

Rory: "Yeah now he only thinks that I'm crazy."

Before Lorelai could answer there was another knock on the door. This time Lorelai went to answer it. Rory just sat on the couch and put back on her mask. When Lorelai answered the door someone told her that Rose was on in 5. Lorelai said okay, shut the door, and went back to her daughter.

Lorelai: "Are you going to be okay?"

Rory: "Yeah I think I will be okay once I get out there." She smiled and looked up at her mom. "Thanks mom." She gave her mom a hug. After that she went to the bathroom to make sure she was all set to perform. When she left the bathroom it was time for her to perform. Rory and Lorelai exited the dressing room and walked towards where the stage was located. When they got there Rory saw Jess talking to two guys whom she noticed was the rest of his band. Jess looked around him and saw Rose looking at him and he just stared back. They broke their gaze at each other when they heard the club owner start talking.

Club owner: "Welcome to Could 9 everyone. I won't talk too long because I all know you are excited about our performers tonight." The club was filled with cheering when he said this. "Well it's my pleasure to introduce Rose Maylie."

Rory looked at Jess one more time then took a deep breath and started heading out onto the stage.

To be continued…

LOL I am kind-of evil. But I already have the second part to this typed out so when I get a couple reviews I will post the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it so far.


	3. Chapter 3: Performances

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any ideas that are from Hannah Montana. I also own none of the music. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Thanks everyone. . I would like to thank gilmorejunkie1230 once again because she helped she a big help to me. Anyways the songs in this story that Jess and Rory sing I am pretending they wrote them so play along. LOL. Hope you all enjoy it. Remember Rose Rory. LOL.

Oh almost forgot again. LOL. Songs being sung are in **bold** and thoughts are in _Italic_.

Chapter 3: Performances

Rose walked out onto the stage and waved at the audience. She went over to where the owner was standing. He handed her the mic and walked off the stage.

Rose: "Hey everyone. I hope I can get this party started for you guys." She turned around and nodded to her band.

The crowd cheered as they heard "Get this party started" start to play. Rose started to dance a little before she began singing.

"**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

**Get this party started on a Saturday night**

**Everybody's waiting for me to arrive**

**Sendin' out the message to all of my friends**

**We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz**

**I got lot of style, check my gold diamond rings**

**I can go for miles if you know what I mean**

**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

**Pumping up the volume, breaking down to the beat**

**Cruisin' through the west side**

**We'll be checkin' the scene**

**Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast**

**I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass**

**Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car**

**License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar**

**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

**Get this party started**

**Making my connection as I enter the room**

**Everybody's chilling as I set up the groove**

**Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat**

**Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me**

**I'm your operator, you can call anytime**

**I'll be your connection to the party line**

**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

**Get this party started**

**Get this party started right now**

**Get this party started**

**Get this party started**

**Get this party started right now"**

As the last beat of the song played Rose finished her dance and turned around and laughed. (A/N In the song Pink laughs.) The crowd started cheering loudly again. Backstage Jess was a little shocked. Sure he has heard her sing but he has never seen her perform. She put the mic back on the stand.

Rose: "Okay everyone this song is a little slower." Someone brought her acoustic guitar out to her. "Here we go." She started playing a new song the crowd has never heard. As she played her guitar the band soon followed her as she sang and played her new song.

"**I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined**

**I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned**

**Staring at the blank page before you**

**Open up the dirty window**

**Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find**

**Reaching for something in the distance**

**So close you can almost taste it**

**Release your inhibitions**

**Feel the rain on your skin**

**No one else can feel it for you**

**Only you can let it in**

**No one else, no one else**

**Can speak the words on your lips**

**Drench yourself in words unspoken**

**Live your life with arms wide open**

**Today is where your book begins**

**The rest is still unwritten**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines**

**We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way**

**Staring at the blank page before you**

**Open up the dirty window**

**Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find**

**Reaching for something in the distance**

**So close you can almost taste it**

**Release your inhibitions**

**Feel the rain on your skin**

**No one else can feel it for you**

**Only you can let it in**

**No one else, no one else**

**Can speak the words on your lips**

**Drench yourself in words unspoken**

**Live your life with arms wide open**

**Today is where your book begins**

**Feel the rain on your skin**

**No one else can feel it for you**

**Only you can let it in**

**No one else, no one else**

**Can speak the words on your lips**

**Drench yourself in words unspoken**

**Live your life with arms wide open**

**Today is where your book begins**

**The rest is still unwritten"**

At this point a couple back-up singers came out and started singing while Rose just played her guitar.

"**Staring at the blank page before you**

**Open up the dirty window**

**Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find**

**Reaching for something in the distance**

**So close you can almost taste it"**

Rose began singing with them while still playing.

**Release your inhibitions**

**Feel the rain on your skin**

**No one else can feel it for you**

**Only you can let it in**

**No one else, no one else**

**Can speak the words on your lips**

**Drench yourself in words unspoken**

**Live your life with arms wide open**

**Today is where your book begins**

**Feel the rain on your skin**

**No one else can feel it for you**

**Only you can let it in**

**No one else, no one else**

**Can speak the words on your lips**

**Drench yourself in words unspoken**

**Live your life with arms wide open**

**Today is where your book begins**

**The rest is still unwritten**

**The rest is still unwritten**

**The rest is still unwritten**

**Oh, yeah, yeah"**

When she finished she looked behind her to see Jess and the rest of his band in shock. She laughed to herself and turned back to the crowd. They too were in shock by that new song and were cheering and whistling loudly for her.

Rose: "Okay so this is my last song for the night." The crowd booed a little bit. "Hey it's alright I will be back soon. Anyways don't forget who is performing after me." They all cheered and Rory went and took her electric guitar and set her acoustic down. She and her band started playing another new song.

"**Ah, ah ah**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

**I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around**

**I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed**

**I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound**

**I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud**

**Now you're in, and you can't get out**

**You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

**It's so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can hardly breathe**

**You make me wanna scream**

**You're so fabulous**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

**I can make you feel all better, just take it in**

**And I can show you all the places you've never been**

**And I can make you say everything that you've never said**

**And I will let you do anything again and again**

**Now you're in, and you can't get out**

**You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

**It's so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can hardly breathe**

**You make me wanna scream**

**You're so fabulous**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

**Kiss me gently**

**Always I know**

**Hold me, love me**

**Don't ever go**

**Ooh, yeah yeah**

**You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

**It's so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can hardly breathe**

**You make me wanna scream**

**You're so fabulous**

**You're so good to me **

**You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

**It's so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can hardly breathe**

**You make me wanna scream**

**You're so fabulous**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

**You're so good"**

When the song ended the crowd went wild.

Rose: "You guys were great tonight. I hoped you all liked my two new songs." They cheered and you could hear some people say 'We love you Rose'. "Now I would like to announce 'The Autobiography of Jack Dawkins'." The crowd went crazy and Rose clapped along with them. Jess and his band came onto the stage and the crowd got louder, or should I say all the girls. Jess walked over to where Rose was and she handed him the mic.

Rose: "Good Luck. Not that you need it though." She said with a smile and walked off stage quickly.

Jess: "Well I really don't know if we will be able to top that performance but we will try." The drums started playing in one of their popular songs 'Dance Dance'. Pretty soon Jess started singing.

"**She says she's no good**

**with words but I'm worse**

**Barely stuttered out "A joke of a romantic"**

**Stuck to my tongue**

**Weighed down with words too over-dramatic**

**Tonight it's: "It can't get much worse."**

**Vs. "No one should ever feel like..."**

**I'm two quarters and a heart down**

**And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds**

**These words are all I have so I'll write them**

**So you need them just to get by**

**Dance, Dance**

**We're falling apart to half time**

**Dance, Dance**

**And these are the lives you'd love to lead**

**Dance, this is the way they'd love**

**If they knew how**

**Misery loved me**

**You always fold**

**Just before you're found out**

**Drink up its last call,**

**Last resort,**

**But only the first mistake and I...**

**I'm two quarters and a heart down**

**And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds**

**These words are all I have so I'll write them**

**So you need them just to get by**

**Why don't you show me**

**The little bit of spine**

**You've been saving**

**For his mattress, Love**

**Dance, Dance**

**We're falling apart to half time**

**Dance, Dance**

**And these are the lives you'd love to lead**

**Dance, this is the way they'd love**

**If they knew how**

**Misery loved me**

**Why don't you show me**

**The little bit of spine**

**You've been saving**

**For his mattress**

**(mattress, mattress)**

**I only want sympathy in the form**

**Of you crawling into bed with me**

**Dance, Dance**

**We're falling apart to half time**

**Dance, Dance**

**And these are the lives you'd love to lead**

**Dance, this is the way they'd love**

**If they knew how**

**Misery loved me**

**Dance this is the way they'd love**

**(Way they'd love) **

**(Way they'd love) **

**Dance this is the way they'd love**

**If they knew how misery loved me**

**Dance, Dance **

**Dance, Dance **

**Dance, Dance **

**Dance, Dance "**

Jess: "This next song is a slower song I like to call ' Pieces'." Jess sand his band started playing a song that was unknown to the crowd. Jess soon began to sing.

"**I tried to be perfect**

**but nothing was worth it.**

**I don't believe it makes me real.**

**I thought it'd be easy**

**but no one believes me.**

**I meant all the things I said.**

**If you'd believe it's in my soul,**

**I'd say all the words that I know**

**just to see if it would show**

**that I'm trying to let you know**

**that I'm better off on my own.**

**This place is so empty.**

**My thoughts are so tempting.**

**I don't know how it got so bad.**

**Sometimes it's so crazy**

**but nothing can save me**

**but it's the only thing that I have.**

**If you'd believe it's in my soul,**

**I'd say all the words that I know**

**just to see if it would show**

**that I'm trying to let you know**

**that I'm better off on my own.**

Instruments are played for a while here with no singing

**I tried to be perfect,**

**it just wasn't worth it.**

**Nothing could ever be so wrong.**

**It's hard to believe me.**

**It never gets easy.**

**I guess I knew that all along.**

**If you'd believe it's in my soul,**

**I'd say all the words that I know**

**just to see if it would show**

**that I'm trying to let you know**

**that I'm better off on my own."**

The crowd once again went crazy. It's not often they get to hear a slower song from this band.

Jess: "Okay everyone this is our last song for the night. Don't worry though we will be performing at another club soon." Jess nodded to his band and they started playing.

"**Is it worth it can you even hear me**

**Standing with your spotlight on me**

**Not enough to feed the hungry**

**I'm tired and I felt it for awhile now**

**In this sea of lonely**

**The taste of ink is getting old**

**It's four o' clock in the fking morning**

**Each day gets more and more like the last day**

**Still I can see it coming**

**While I'm standing in the river drowning**

**This could be my chance to break out**

**This could be my chance to say goodbye**

**At last it's finally over**

**Couldn't take this town much longer**

**Being half dead wasn't what I planned to be**

**Now I'm ready to be free**

**So here I am it's in my hands**

**And I'll savor every moment of this**

**So here I am alive at last**

**And I'll savor every moment of this**

**And won't you think I'm pretty**

**When I'm standing top the bright lit city**

**And I'll take your hand and pick you up**

**And keep you there so you can see**

**As long as you're alive and care**

**I promise I will take you there**

**We'll drink and dance the night away**

**We'll drink and dance the night away**

**So here I am it's in my hands**

**And I'll savor every moment of this**

**So here I am alive at last**

**And I'll savor every moment of this**

**savor every moment of this**

**As long as you're alive**

**Here I am**

**I promise I will take you there**

**As long as you're alive**

**Here I am**

**I promise I will take you there**

**And won't you think I'm pretty**

**When I'm standing top the bright lit city**

**And I'll take your hand and pick you up**

**And keep you there so you can see**

**As long as you're alive and care**

**I promise I will take you there**

**As long as you're alive and care**

**I promise I will take you there**

**So here I am it's in my hands**

**And I'll savor every moment of this**

**So here I am alive at last**

**And I'll savor every moment of this**

**savor every moment of this**

**savor every moment of this"**

When the song ended the crowd went wild screaming and whistling. While they were doing this Josh and Adam went up to take a bow. Jess quickly ran backstage which got weird looks from Adam and Josh. Jess ran up to Rose and pulled her back to the stage.

Rose: "What are you doing?"

Jess: "Come ON."

They were back on stage and Jess went to the mic again.

Jess: "I hope you enjoyed the show and don't forget, we'll also be playing at Divine. Also don't forget about Rose Maylie's performance though. Everyone give it up for Rose." Jess started clapping along with the crowd. Rose waved and looked over at Jess. He saw her look and winked at her. "Well goodnight and goodbye everyone."

With that Jess, Adam, and Josh started walking back off stage. Rose was following close behind. When they were backstage Rose just looked at Jess and his band. She then turned around to go back to her dressing room. She didn't get a chance though cause she heard Jess call her. She turned around and walked to Jess and his band.

Jess: "Rose this is the rest of the band. Josh the drummer and Adam the bass player." He said as he pointed to the other two guys.

Rose: "Hi guys. Nice to meet you." She said and shook their hands. Josh had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. While Adam had brown buzz cut hair and blue eyes.

Adam: "Well I think I am gonna head outta here. See ya later guys. Nice meeting you Rose. You were great out there tonight." He said with a smile then walked away.

Josh: " Yeah I think I'm going to head out to. It was nice to meet you Rose and like Adam said you were great." He said walking away following the same path as Adam did.

Jess: "Then there were two." He said with a smirk and Rose just laughed. "So I never knew you played the guitar."

Rose: "Yeah I could tell by the look on your face." She laughed remembering the look him and his band had.

Jess: "Well you are just full of surprises I guess. First I go to talk to you before we perform and you wouldn't look and me. Then I found out you play the guitar. Which by the way you are great at. Now you are talking to me."

Rose: "Yeah sorry about that by the way. I guess I was just nervous about meeting the one and only Jess from 'The Autobiography of Jack Dawkins'." She said blushing a little.

Jess: "It's okay, don't worry about it. I mean who wouldn't be." He said with a chuckle. Rose also laughed. "Well I should probably go I have to meet up with two people I invited. It was great meeting you. You really are a great performer. I hope we will get to see each other again." He said then took Rose's hand and kissed it like a real gentleman would. Rose giggled at this a blushed a little.

Rose. "You were great to Jess. I have a feeling we will see each other again."_ Like tomorrow at school._ "See ya Jess." She took her hand from him, which she just noticed he was still holding. She turned and walked back to her dressing room not noticing that jess was watching her the whole way.

Jess stood there for a little after she was out of sight. All he could think about was her right then, could it be that he was falling for Rose Maylie? He turned and started walking to find Lane and Paris. He saw them sitting at a table to the far right. He made his way through the crowd and over to them.

Jess: "Hey Lane, Paris. How did you like the performances?" he said as he sat down with them.

Lane: " You were great Jess. I loved the second song what was it called?" she said smiling

Jess: "That was "Pieces". How did you like it Paris?" he said looking over at Paris who looked deep in thought.

Paris: "Oh you guys were great. So was Rose Maylie but I can't help but think that there is something really familiar about her."

Lane: "I thought the same thing." She said looking at her friend in shock.

Jess: "You guys are crazy. Who did she remind you of anyways?" He asked curiously. Paris and Lane shared a look then Paris answered.

Paris: "You know what you are right we are probably just crazy."

Jess: "Okay whatever you guys say. Well I think I am going to go. If I don't go soon people might not leave me alone. See you guys tomorrow at school."

Paris and Lane: "Bye Jess."

Once jess left Paris and Lane looked at each other.

Paris: "Okay was it just me or did Rose seem a lot like Rory?"

Lane: "That's what I thought."

Paris: "Okay good I thought I was crazy." Lane just laughed.

Lane: "Well I should be going but I will see you tomorrow. We can maybe talk to Rory about this thought then."

Paris: "Sounds good to me. I'm going to leave to." Both girls got up and headed out of Cloud 9 thinking about how their best friend and Rose Maylie seemed so similar.

Rose's dressing room

Rory entered her dressing room and took off her mask. Lorelai looked up at her daughter

and smiled.

Lorelai: "You were great out there Hun." She smiled and gave her daughter and hug.

Rory: "Thanks mom. Why didn't you wait you waiting for me backstage though?"

Lorelai: "Well after Jess pulled you back on stage I thought I would let you talk to him. So how did it go with him?"

Rory: "Well he was shocked to see me play guitar." Her mom interrupted her.

Lorelai: "I know I saw his face it was hilarious." She said laughing.

Rory: "May I continue?" her mom just nodded. "Okay, well he said I was great and he hopes he will see me again. Then he kissed my hand." She blushed thinking of that.

Lorelai: "What did you say back?"

Rory: " I said I had a feeling we would see each other soon. Then I left to come see you." She said smiling at her mom.

Lorelai: "Sounds like Jess might be starting to get a crush on my baby girl." She said in a high-pitched voice.

Rory: "Mom that's the thing. He doesn't like me, he likes Rose and we don't even know if he likes Rose yet. He could just be trying to be nice."

Lorelai: "Sure whatever you say babe. Even if does like Rose you could tell him you are Rose." She said looking at her daughter who is looking down.

Rory: "Yeah but I don't think I'm ready for him to know yet. I mean he just starting talking to me today." She looked up at her mom, and then smiled. "Can we go home now?"

Lorelai: "Sure babe just one more question. Are you falling for Jess?" she said will an evil grin.

Rory: "I don't know mom why would you ask me that."

Lorelai: "That's totally a yes." She was smiling now.

Rory: "Whatever mom. Let's go I'm tired." She said putting back on her mask.

Lorelai: "Alright babe, let's go." They started walking towards the door and right when Rory was about to open it he mom started singing. "Rory and Jess sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g."

Rory: "MOM!" her hand flew to cover her mom's mouth. She looked at her mom with a glare on her face.

Lorelai: "Sorry, I'm done now we can leave."

They walked out of Cloud 9 and to their car. The car ride was filled with music and randomness. When they got home Lorelai and Rory both said they were tired and said goodnight and went to their rooms to get ready for bed. When Rory got to her room she got her pajamas on and climbed into bed. Her mom's question keeps echoing in her mind. Are you falling for Jess? "Yes I think I might be." She whispered to herself. Soon after that she drifted into sleep thinking about the one and only Jess.


	4. Chapter 4: The next day and weeks after

A/N: Sorry everyone that this took so long for me to post. I had a really bad writer's block then when I would know what to write I forgot to cause I was busy. But I decided to post it today because I wasn't busy sense it is my birthday. YAY. There may be mistakes in here because I am bad at spotting mistakes so sorry if it is horrible. Hope you all enjoy it. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed hope I don't let you down this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any ideas that are from Hannah Montana. I also own none of the music. Songs being sung are in **bold**. I do own Crystal though (not that I am proud of that though).

Chapter 4: The next day and weeks after

Rory woke up the next morning to her alarm clock beeping. She rolled over and shut off her alarm. She then sat up and got out of bed to get dressed. She picked out a pair of baggy jeans, a plain green baggy shirt, and a black hoodie, which she tied around her waist. She put her hair in a ponytail then when she was all done she went into the kitchen. When she was in the kitchen she saw her mom pouring coffee.

Rory: "Morning mom." She said with a yawn.

Lorelai: "Morning sweets." She said and poured coffee for Rory and set it in front of her.

Rory: "Thanks." She said with a smile and quickly drank it.

Lorelai: "Your performance was great last night." She said with a big grin.

Rory: "Thanks mom." She said as she went to get more coffee.

Lorelai: "Hey sweets do you want to go to Luke's before you have to leave for school?" she asked looking at Rory who had stopped pouring her coffee.

Rory: "Sure mom. Let me just get my bag." She said and went to get her backpack. When she had it she saw her mom was ready to go. They left the house and headed toward Luke's talking about random stuff and also Lorelai's latest dream.

Lorelai: "Seriously there was a bear in a dress knocking on our door and it was singing to me!" she yelled as Rory and her entered the diner.

Rory: "Don't worry mom there still may be help for you." She said sitting at the counter.

Lorelai: "How could you say that? My own daughter, my mini me." She said putting a hand on her heart with a hurt look. "Luke! Rory's being mean to me!" she yelled to Luke, wherever he was.

Luke came from the kitchen and looked at Lorelai like she was crazy.

Luke: "What was your yelling for Lorelai?" he asked in a half shouting half caring voice.

Jess came from upstairs hearing shouting and wanted to see what was going on. He saw Lorelai looking mad, Luke looking a little confused, and Rory sitting next to Lorelai looking fine. He stayed where no one could see him though cause he wanted to hear the rest of the conversation.

Lorelai: "Rory's being mean." She whined.

Rory: "I am not. I'm just saying you are crazy because of your dream." She argued back.

Lorelai: "That still being mean." She pouted.

Rory: "Well if you ask anyone I bet they would agree that you are crazy." She said looking at her mom.

Lorelai: "Yeah right." She answered back looking at her daughter.

Rory: "A dream about a bear in a dress knocking on our door singing to you is the craziest dream ever. Making you crazy." She said arguing back.

Lorelai: "No it doesn't!"

Rory: "Yes it does!"

Lorelai: "No!"

Rory: "Yes!"

Lorelai: "NO!"

Rory: "YES!"

Jess laughed from where he was hiding and came out to find Rory and Lorelai still having a Yes No fight. He decided to break the fight.

Jess: "I think I would have to agree with Rory." He said Lorelai and Rory looked over at him and stopped arguing.

Rory: "Ha, I told you I was right." She said as she turned to her mom with a huge smile.

Lorelai: "I give up." She said throwing her hands in the air.

Rory: "Yay I win." She smiled and did a victory dance. Well the best victory dance you can do while still sitting.

Jess laughed at her and her mother and went to refill people's coffee.

Rory: "Hey Jess." She said cheerfully while her poured her coffee. "Also thanks for agreeing with me."

Jess: "Hi Rory and anytime. Who wouldn't think that was crazy." He said giving her a little smile.

Rory: "I know!" she yelled. She looked at the clock and noticed it was time for her to get going to school. "Oh I got to get going." She got up said goodbye to her mom and right when she reached the door she heard Jess.

Jess: "Hey Rory wait I will walk with you." He said. He told Luke he was leaving got his bag and met Rory by the door.

They walked in silence for a while then started talking about books. They found out that they liked a lot of the same. They also both love "Oliver Twist".

Jess: "How can you not like Hemmingway?" he almost yells as they enter school.

Rory: "I'm sorry he just puts me to sleep." She said laughing a little at his reaction.

Jess: "You're crazy." He said rolling his eyes.

Rory: "Hey that isn't nice to say." She pouted.

Jess: "I'm sorry you're not crazy your mom is." He says with a smirk looking at her.

Rory: "Yay!" she yells laughing a little.

Jess laughs at her as they continue down the hall. When they see Crystal walking towards them.

Crystal: "Jess what are you doing with that geek?" she said looking at Rory with disgusted.

Jess: "Just hanging out with my friend Crystal. Why is that a problem?" he asked looking at her.

Crystal: "Yes, she is the biggest geek," she answered.

Jess: "Well I don't care she is my friend now would you please leave us alone." With that he left grabbing Rory's arm and pulling her along.

Rory: " Thanks Jess." She said smiling at him when they were away from Crystal.

Jess: "No problem, what are friends for right?" he said looking at her.

Rory: "Right." She answered he smiling growing bigger. She saw the clock and remembered she was suppose to met Lane and Paris. " Hey I forgot I was supposed to met Lane and Paris they are going to be mad. Sorry jess. I'll talk to you later though." She smiled gave him a small quick hug then left.

Rory ran down the hall and found Lane and Paris waiting at her locker.

Rory: "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." She smiled at her friends.

Lane: "It's okay Rory. Hey we have a question for you." She said calmly while looking at Paris who nodded.

Rory: "Okay ask away." She said

Lane: " We were wondering why Rose Maylie seems so much like you?" she said still staying calm.

Rory: "Ummmm…" she said with a shocked look on her face.

Paris: "You are Rose Maylie aren't you?" She said quietly finally speaking.

Rory looked around and noticed no one was around. Then she looked back at her friends and nodded.

Lane and Paris: "I knew it!" they shouted.

Rory: "Quiet. How did you guys find out?" she asked looking at them.

Lane: "Rory we are your best friends, we know you better then anyone." She smiled.

Paris: "Yeah, why didn't you tell us though?" she asked.

Rory: "I was going to but I didn't know what you guys would say." She said quietly.

Paris: "Well we think it's sweet. You just have to take us to your performances now." She said with a smile.

Lane: "Yes that is very true."

Rory: "Deal. BFF's?" she said smiling.

Lane and Paris "BFF's." they said with smiles.

The next couple of weeks went on the same. School, performances, Homework, and evil Crystal. Jess was hanging out a lot with Rory, Lane, and Paris and they are really good friends. Also Jess has been talking with Rose a lot. He really likes her and not just as a friend.

Rory was in Harford doing a performance and of course Lane and Paris were there now. They were all going to stay at a hotel because they didn't want to go back to Starshollow because they were too tired. When they got to the hotel Lorelai went right to bed and Lane and Paris stayed to talk with Rory for a little.

Lane: "Great performance." She said with a smile.

Paris: "Yeah I agree."

Rory: "Thanks guys." She said sadly with a little smile.

Lane: "Rory what's wrong?" she asked looking at Rory concerned.

Rory: "It's nothing really." She answered back.

Paris: "Is it about lover boy liking Rose and not you?" she asked looking at Rory. Rory looked up quickly at Paris with a surprised look. "I'm right aren't I?"

Rory: "May be I just don't know I like him but we are just friends and he likes Rose who is me. It is all so confusing." She said.

Lane: "Well I'm sure he will some to his senses one day, or you could tell him." She said.

Rory: "I don't know if I can." She said sadly.

Paris: "Well everything will be ok soon. I am off to bed night all." She said leaving.

Lane: "Yeah I am going too. Everything will be okay Rory don't you worry about it." She said with a smile then left.

Rory went to the balcony and stood there for a while before she started humming to herself. Pretty soon she was singing.

"**There's me**

**Looking down at my shoes**

**The one smiling like the sun**

**That's you**

**What were you thinking**

**What was the song inside your head**

**There's us**

**Going on about a band**

**Working out how we play our hand**

**I lay there dreaming**

**Later all alone in my bed**

Jess was walking on the streets of Hartford when he heard singing. He stopped and looked where the voice was coming from. He couldn't see who it was but he stayed and listened to the girl.

**If I was stupid**

**Maybe careless**

**So were you**

**Not everything is supposed to come true**

**Some words are best unsaid**

**Some love is not really love at all**

**I'll keep everything I shared with you**

**And that's enough**

**There's us**

**Freeze-frame**

**I'm not about to cry**

**It's too late for us to change**

**Why try**

**I've got a camera**

**Tucked away inside my heart**

**If I'm a loser**

**Or just unlucky**

**So are you**

**Not everything is supposed to come true**

**Some words are best unsaid**

**Some love is not really love at all**

**I'll keep everything I shared with you**

**And that's enough**

**There's us**

**Somewhere between then and now**

**I look away when you said we'll never change**

**And if you think what might have been**

**You'll lose today and we've got songs to play**

**Not everything is supposed to come true**

**Some words are best unsaid**

**Some love is not really love at all**

**I'll keep everything I shared with you**

**And that's enough**

**There's us**

**Not everything is supposed to come true**

**Some words are best unsaid**

**Some love is not really love at all**

**I'll keep everything I shared with you**

**And that's enough**

**There's us"**

When Rory was done she saw someone standing on the street looking up to where she was standing. She noticed it was Jess and quickly ran into the hotel hoping he didn't see it was her.

Jess saw the girl ran back in the hotel and he wished he knew who it was that was singing. The voice sounded so familiar but yet he couldn't think who it was. He walked down the street thinking of the mystery singing.

A/N: Okay I know it was probably horrible or cliché, but I liked it. LOL. I hope you all did too. Please review it will give me the confidence to write more. I'll try to get another chapter up soon. Well sooner then the wait for this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Starting to get annoyed

A/N: Sorry again everyone I stink at getting chapters posted. But here finally is chapter 5. Hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for all your reviews so far. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes again I am bad with finding them. Well enjoy.

Thought's are in _Italic._

Chapter 5: Starting to get annoyed

Rory was walking to Luke's like usual before school. She had become use to walking to Luke's meeting Jess, and then walking to school with him. Rory loved hanging out with Jess and she liked him a lot and was wondering if she should tell him how she felt. She decided to forget that idea Jess was only her friend, nothing more.

Rory walked into Luke's and saw Jess sitting at the counter reading with a to-go cup of coffee and a donut, which of course was for her.

Rory: "Thank you." She said as she took the coffee from Jess. He closed his book and stood up looking at her.

Jess: "Ready to go?" he asked grabbing his bag.

Rory: "Yep I just need my donut. So if you would hand it over we could leave." She said as she tried to grab the donut from him.

Jess: "What if it isn't for you?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

Rory: "I know it's mine because if it wasn't I would cry then take it anyways." She said with a grin.

Jess: "Yeah Yeah here you go." He said handing the donut to her.

Rory: "Yay! I knew you liked he I mean every guy gives a girl a donut to show their feelings." She said in a dreamy voice then started laughing.

Jess: "Come on let's go before you go even more insane." He said with a smirk as he walked to the door.

Rory: "That hurt Jess, it really hurt." She said with hurt look on her face as she held her hand to her heart.

Jess: "I was kidding of course I like you. Who in the right mind wouldn't?" he said with a smile looking at her. "Ready to go now?" He said opening the door. She nodded and went out first as he held the door open. What he didn't notice when she was walking out was that she was blushing.

Cut to School

Rory and Jess got to school at their usual time. This time though they didn't enter talking or laughing like the usually do. They entered in silence. Rory was looking down at her feet the whole time. Jess looked over at Rory wondering why she wasn't talking like she always does. Just as he was about to say something Rory spoke.

Rory: "I'm going to go and Lane and Paris. I'll see you later though." She said finally looking at him. Then quickly turned and left before Jess could say anything.

Jess stood there looking confused as he watched Rory rush down the hall. He wondered what he did wrong.

Cut to Rory, Lane, and Paris

Rory found Lane and Paris at her locker talking. She sighed and smiled.

Rory: "Hey guys."

Lane and Paris: "Hey Rory."

Lane: "How are you this fine morning?" she asked smiling.

Rory: "Fine." She answered.

Paris: "So where's Jess he usual is with you?" she asked with a questioning look.

Rory: I don't know." She answered quickly while putting some books in her locker.

Lane: " Really?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Then looked at Paris who had an evil smile on her face. Paris saw Lane looking and winked at her.

Paris: " Hey Jess." She said looking at Rory's back. Rory jumped and looked behind her to see that Jess wasn't there. She glared and looked at Lane who was giggling and Paris who was still smiling evilly. " I knew something was up now spill."

Rory: " It's really nothing." She said and turned to busy herself with something in her locker.

Lane: " Come on Rory we are your best friends. You tell us everything. Now tell us please." She said pouting. Rory shook her head not saying a word.

Paris: " Fine I guess I will just go ask Jess." She said turning around with an evil smile again.

Rory: "Don't! I'll tell you but it's really nothing. She said and Paris turned back at her and Lane was looking at Rory interested in what happened. "Okay this morning we were talking and arguing about a donut and the last thing he said was he liked me and who wouldn't. Of course I blush he didn't notice, I think, but then I didn't talk because I was embarrassed because I like him but he doesn't like me that way. Told you it was nothing big just me being stupid." She finished and looked at her friends then turned to her locker.

Lane: " You're not stupid you just have a crush."

Paris: " Why don't you just tell him you like him and see what happens."

Rory: "No why would I tell him. He doesn't like me that way and never will." She said then looked at the clock and saw it was 5 minutes till the bell rang. "I'm going to class early guys." With that she turned around and walked to her class.

Cut to Rory after school

Rory was at her locker getting her books that she needed for homework. She hardly talked to Lane, Paris, or Jess the whole day she had too much on her mind. She saw Lane and Paris going towards the exit. She quickly got her stuff and went to catch up with them.

Rory: " Hey guys. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you today and was so weird this morning. I just had so much on my mind." She was going to go on but Lane interrupted her.

Lane: " We get it Rory. It's okay you have liked Jess forever. You're allowed to act like an idiot." She said with a smile.

Rory: " So I'm an idiot now." She said putting her hands on her hips.

Paris: " Yeah pretty much. We still like you though." She said laughing, Lane and Rory started laughing too.

Rory: " So we're good?"

Lane and Paris: " Of course."

Rory: " YAY!" she gave them a quick hug. "Hey guys I have to go find Jess. I'll talk to you guys later though." She said turning and started walking away.

Paris: "Have fun with lover boy." She said quietly thinking Rory wouldn't hear her. Lane giggled.

Rory: "Heard that Paris." She shouted and continued walking.

Rory found Jess at his locker grabbing his books.

Rory: " Hey Jess." She said leaning against the locker next to his.

Jess: " Hey." He said looking at her.

Rory: " Jess sorry I didn't talk that much today I just had a lot on my mind."

Jess: " What was on you mind?" he raised an eyebrow.

Rory: " Ummm… Well my mom and I got into an argument and I couldn't get it off my mind I guess." She answered saying the first thing that cam to her mind.

Jess: " Rory you and your mom get into arguments almost everyday." He said with a little chuckle.

Rory: "True. I guess I took this one to seriously. Silly me." She said smiling at him. "Are you done cause I need some coffee."

Jess: " You always need coffee, but yes I'm done. Let's go." He said walking away.

Rory: " Hey wait up." She said as he left without her.

Jess: " You're such a slow poke." He said looking at her.

Rory: " I am not."

Jess: I bet you 10 bucks you can't beat me to Luke's. Deal?" he said sticking his hand out.

Rory: " You're on." She said shaking hid hand.

Jess: " We'll go on 3. 1…2…3."

They both started running. Both were even half way there when out of nowhere Rory dashed ahead. Jess didn't notice till it was to late and he lost.

Jess: " When did you become a fast runner?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Rory: " I always have been. You just have never noticed." She saud sticking her tongue out at him.

Jess: " Well now I know I am not betting against you." He said smirking. Then opened the door for them to go into Luke's.

Rory: "Pay up buddy." She said sticking her hand out as they walked to the counter.

Jess: " Yeah Yeah here." She said giving her 10 dollars.

Rory: " Yay! Now get me coffee." She said smiling.

Jess: " Gosh someone is bossy today." He said going behind the counter and pouring her coffee.

Rory: " You got that right." She said as she drank her coffee. " So what should we talk about?" she said looking up at him.

Jess: " That's a good question." He said looking back at her.

Rory: " Well let's think." She said tapping her chin. "Oh I got something. How is your band?" she asked.

Jess: " They're pretty good. We have been performing a lot. You still need to come see us sometime." He said.

Rory: " Yes I do. Okay now that I asked a question it is your turn." She said smiling.

Jess: " Okay. Any guys in your life?" he asked.

Rory: " Nope." She answered blushing.

Jess: " Huh you don't have a crush or anything?"

Rory: "…Nope. What about you?"

Jess: "Nope no guys in my life." He answered smirking.

Rory: " You know what I meant. Any girls in you life?" she said looking at him.

Jess: " Nope no girls at the moment. I do like a girl though." He answered.

Rory: " Oh really. Who is this lucky girl?" she asked hoping it was her but knowing it wasn't.

Jess: " Rose Maylie." He answered her.

Rory choked a little on her coffee when she heard him.

Rory: " Huh?" she said. _He just admitted he liked Rose which is me but not the real me. Gosh why must my life be so confusing?_

Jess: " Yeah I know it's a little weird but she's awesome. She's really nice, a great singer, she can play the guitar, and she is really fun to hang out with." He said starring off in the distance.

Rory: " Wow you really like her." She said making Jess look back at her.

Jess: " Yeah." He said with a little smile.

Rory: " Well I should probably get going. See you later. Thanks for the coffee." She said putting money on the counter and leaving.

Cut to the next morning

When Rory woke up the nest day she got ready for school and headed to Luke's.

Rory: "Hey Jess. Ready?" she asked when she saw him come from upstairs.

Jess: " Yep. Let's go." He said following her to the door. Once they were outside he spoke again. " You know you're the only person I have told about me liking Rose." He said looking at her.

Rory: " Well I feel special." She said smiling. "Well I'm always here if you need to talk to someone."

Jess: " Thanks that's good to know."

They were both silent for a couple minutes till Jess started talking. About what you ask? Rose Maylie of course. Rory keep walking listening to Jess talk. She thought he would stop when they got to school but he didn't. He never stopped. She thought _maybe it was a bad idea that she told him she was there if he needed to talk_. _Didn't think he would talk about Rose, well me, all the time. _When school ended Rory was going crazy, all day she had heard all about was Rose from Jess. All she could think when Jess and her were walking to Luke's with him talking about Rose, again, was _I'm starting to get annoyed._

A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. It took me a long time to write it. Now before you review if you have any song or anything you would like to see in this story tell me and I will try and put it in the story. I hope I can get another chapter up soon but I can't make promises. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Rose Maylie

A/N: Okay I finally had time to write chapter 6, my math class is very boring and I already know what we are learning so I write in that class now. Sorry that this chapter took so long for me to actually write and for any of the mistakes I didn't catch. Hope you enjoy it.

_Italic _ thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any ideas that are from Hannah Montana. I also own none of the music. Only own Crystal.

Chapter 6: I'm Rose Maylie

_It's been four weeks since Jess has told me about his crush on Rose Maylie, and that's all he can talk about. Life almost seemed easier when Jess wasn't so open with telling me things. It is nice that he is telling me things but I wish they weren't always about me. Well he doesn't know it's me he is always talking about. Maybe I should tell him no that wouldn't turn out well if I did. I really need to tell him soon, but it's never going to be the right time. Okay, I really need to stop thinking about this now I am almost at the diner._

Rory walked a few more feet and arrived at the diner. She could see Jess inside the diner cleaning off the counter. She took a deep breath and entered the diner.

Hearing the bell Jess looked up and smirked when he saw Rory.

_Good Rory is finally here I have to tell her something. I'm glad I have someone to talk about things, I really trust her. _

Jess: "Hey Rory." He said as she walks up to the counter.

Rory: "Hey Jess. Can I get some coffee?" she said with a small smile.

Jess: "Coming right up." He said as he turned around to get her coffee. "Here you go. Anything else?"

Rory: " I'm good for right now, thanks though."

Jess: "So, I have something to tell you. The band and I have a concert tonight, do you want to come?" he asked while she was drinking her coffee.

Rory: "Umm…" _Oh great what am I suppose to say. I have a concert tonight. _"Sorry Jess I promised Lane and Paris I would go to see Rose Maylie's concert with them." _Oh no what did I just say._

Jess: "Really? She has a concert tonight. I wish I could go with you guys." He said looking a little sad.

Rory: "Yeah I wish you could come too, but you have your concert."

Jess: "Wait, I have an idea. Be right back." He said as he ran up the stairs

_This can't be good. I wonder what he is doing._

About five minutes later Jess came back from upstairs with a smile.

Jess: "Guess what." He said still smiling.

Rory: "Umm… chicken butt!" she said smiling.

Jess: "Hahaha very funny. No I can go to the concert with you, Lane, and Paris." He said his smiling growing a little.

Rory: "What! How! I thought you had a concert?" she asked surprised.

Jess: "I did but I got it cancelled. Do you not want me coming along?"

Rory: "No, of course not I want you to come." She said with a small smile.

Jess: "Sweet so what time should we all meet." He asked

Rory: "Umm… I'm not sure yet. One of us girls will call and tell you later."

Jess: "Okay that sounds good."

Rory: "Well I should probably get going. See you later." She said getting up and placing some money on the counter for her coffee.

Jess: "Okay, bye Rory."

Rory gave Jess a little wave then headed home.

Rory: "Mom, are you home?" she said entering the house.

Lorelai: "Yeah I'm upstairs."

Rory ran up the stairs to find her mom in her bedroom.

Rory: "Mom I'm in so much trouble." She said sitting down on her mom's bed.

Lorelai: "Why? What happened?" She asked worried.

Rory: "I went to the diner this morning and saw Jess. He asked me to go to his concert tonight, but I have a concert tonight. So I started to panic and I told him I promised to go to Rose Maylie's concert with Lane and Paris. So he said he wished he could go with us, then he ran upstairs. When he came back down he told me he could go with us, he said he cancelled his band's concert. So I am freaking out now. What do I do Mom?" she finished while pacing around the room.

Lorelai: "Well you did get yourself into trouble didn't you?"

Rory: "Not helping Mom." She said as she stopped pacing.

Lorelai: "Well you could just tell Jess that you are Rose Maylie."

Rory: Mom no, he will get so mad that I didn't tell him. He will hate me so much."

Lorelai: "Okay well then I guess you could tell him your sick. If you don't like that idea then you can have Lane and Paris help you think of something."

Rory: " I'm doomed aren't I?" she said laying down on her mom's bed.

Lorelai: "No you are honey you, Lane, and Paris will think of something." She said patting her daughter's back.

Rory: "I hope you're right." She said sitting up. "I'm going to call Lane and Paris now." She said getting up and walking out of her mom's room.

rrjjrrjjrrjjrrjjrrjj Cut to a few hours later Lane and Paris at Rory's house rrjjrrjjrrjjrrjjrrjj

Rory: "Okay I'm done it's over, we have nothing."

Paris: "Well we will just have to wing it."

Lane: "Yeah we will think of something when the time comes."

Rory: "Okay but this could turn out very badly. If it does I blame both of you." She said pointing at her friends.

Paris: "Come on Rory you need to trust us."

Rory: " I do, I guess."

Lane: "Okay then let's get ready." She said smiling.

Rory: "Sounds good to me but one of us needs to call Jess."

Paris: "I'll call lover boy you two go start getting ready." She said picking up the phone. She told Jess they were going to meet at Cloud 9 at 6:30 sense the concert started at 7.

rrjjrrjjrrjjrrjj Cut to Cloud 9 rrjjrrjjrrjjrrjj

Rory: " Okay guys I have to go get ready. Are you guys sure you can think of something." She asked nervously.

Paris: "Yes Rory now go we already have a plan."

Rory: "Okay that's good, but how come I didn't know the plan?"

Paris: "We didn't have time to tell you now go." She said pushing Rory into Cloud 9.

Lane: "We have a plan, sense when?" she asked confused.

Paris: "Of course we don't have a plan, I just didn't want her freaking out."

Lane: "Well we have some time before Jess gets here so lets think."

Paris: "I don't think we can do that."

Lane: "Why?"

Paris: "Because lover boy is coming towards us now." She said pointing to Jess who was walking towards them.

Lane: "Oh shit, not good." She said when she saw Jess.

Paris: "Hey Jess you are early, you are never early." She said once Jess had reached them.

Jess: "Hey Lane, Paris I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. Wait where's Rory." He asked when he noticed she was missing.

Lane: "Oh, umm… she went inside to find us a table if she could."

Jess: "You guys made her just go in alone."

Lane: "Yeah that was rude of use, I'll go in and find her." She said running inside.

Paris: "So Jess how are you today?"

Jess: "I'm fine but why aren't we going inside?"

Paris: "Umm… well Lane said she would text me to say where her and Rory where so we wouldn't get lost in there."

Jess: "I don't remember her saying that."

Paris: "Yeah… hold on let me text her." She says and takes out her cell and texts Lane. One minute later she got a text from Lane. "Okay so I know where they are let's go." She said as she headed inside.

Lane: "Hey guys." She said waving her arms in the air.

Paris: "Lane I already knew where you were you didn't need to wave your arms like a crazy person." She said as she sat down.

Jess: "Where is Rory, I thought she was with you?" he asked as he noticed Rory still was missing.

Lane: "Oh she went to the bathroom she wasn't feeling good."

Paris: "I'll go check on her." She said leaving to go to the bathroom, when she actually was going to see Rory backstage. She was able to go backstage sense she knew Rose Maylie. "Rory!" she yelled as she knocked on her dressing room door.

Rory: "Hey Paris what's the matter?" she asked opening the door.

Paris: "Nothing, just send a text saying you are sick to Lane and everything will be fine."

Rory: "Why?"

Paris: "Cause Jess is here and he keeps asking where you are, so if you test Lane and say you went home he won't ask anymore."

Rory: "Okay but why would I be sick?"

Paris: "I'll tell you later just text Lane." She said leaving to go back to Lane and Jess. "I couldn't find her."

Lane: "I wonder where she is." She said just as she got a text. "Oh Rory just sent me a text. It says, sorry guys I'm feeling really sick went home to get some rest. See you guys later though have a great time."

Paris: "Poor Rory, no wonder why I couldn't find her."

Jess: "yeah poor Rory, well she'll have to come another time."

Lane: "Yeah another time." She said giving Paris a look that said I sure hope not.

They talked for a while longer then the concert finally started. Rose Maylie came out singing, "Get this Party started" sense that was the starting song to her concerts. Hearing this Lane and Paris started dancing like idiots.

Jess: You guys are crazy." He said laughing.

Lane: "Yes we maybe but you're the one here with us." She said running up to him and pulling him away from the table to dance.

Jess: "Nope not going to happen I don't dance." He said pulling away from them.

Paris "You're no fun Jess."

The concert continued and they were all having a great time. Lane and Paris couldn't stop dancing while Jess couldn't stop staring at Rose. Jess felt bad that Rory was missing the concert it was so good.

Jess: "Hey guys I'm going to go backstage to see Rose." He said once the concert was over.

Lane: "Okay have fun." She answered while she was talking to Paris so she didn't pay attention to him. Once what he said finally registered her and Paris ran towards him. "Jess wait how are you going to get backstage?"

Jess: "Lane I'm famous they'll let me back." He said walking away from them.

Lane: "This isn't good." She said staring after Jess.

Paris: "No it isn't. she said as they watched Jess walk backstage.

rrjjrrjjrrjjrrjj Cut to Rory's dressing room rrjjrrjjrrjjrrjj

Rory was getting ready to leave when she heard a knock on her door.

Rory: "Coming!" She yelled walking towards the door. She opened the door and saw Jess. "Jess…Hi!" She said shocked good thing this time she had her mask on.

Jess: "Hey great concert." He said walking into her dressing room.

Rory: "Thanks and yes Jess you can come in." She said shutting the door.

Jess: "So how are you?" He asked sitting down on a chair.

Rory: "Fine a little tired I was just getting ready to leave actually." She said walking towards Jess and also sitting down.

Jess: "Oh ok. Can I ask you a question first?"

Rory: "Sure."

Jess: "I was wondering if you ever wanted to go out with me sometime."

Rory: "Umm… I don't know." She said standing up and started pacing.

Jess: "Why?" He asked standing up as he watched her pace.

Rory: "Because you hardly know me Jess." She said as she continued to pace.

Jess: "I do to know you Rose and I really like you. Do you not like me?" He asked staring at her.

Rory: "I do like you Jess but you don't know the real me."

Jess: "The real you?"

Rory: "Yeah, the real me who I really am when I'm not singing or wearing masks."

Jess: "Well if we went out sometime I would get to know the real you." He said walking towards her.

Rory: "No you don't understand if you know the real me you will hate me." She said as she stopped pacing.

Jess: Not true Rose I could never hate you." He said looking at her.

Rory: "I wouldn't be so sure about that Jess."

Jess: "Why do you say that?"

Rory: "Because Jess I'm Rose." She said taking off her mask and looking at Jess.

Jess: "Rory?"

Rory: "Yep see Jess I told you, you didn't know the real me."

Jess: "I can't believe you never told me, to think I actually trust you." He said as he stormed out of her dressing room.

Once Jess was gone Rory fell to the floor crying.

_I knew this wouldn't turn out well. He hates me now._

rrjjrrjjrrjjrrjj Cut to the next day (Saturday) rrjjrrjjrrjjrrjj

Lorelai and Rory were headed towards the diner just like they did every morning. Rory was going to talk to Jess privately, or at least try to talk to him. She was nervous about talking to Jess she didn't know what she was going to say. Finally they arrived at the diner.

Lorelai: "Coffee! I need coffee." She said as she entered the diner. "Luke come give me and my darling daughter are precious coffee." She yelled as she sat at the counter.

Luke: "Lorelai do you have to be so loud all the time." He said coming from the kitchen.

Lorelai: "Yes now give me my coffee." She said with a smile.

Luke: "Fine. Here you go."

Rory: "Thank you Luke. Umm… Is Jess upstairs?" She asked as she drank her coffee.

Luke: "Yeah you can go up and see him if you want."

Rory: "Thanks Luke." She said as she headed upstairs to find Jess. "Jess." She said as she knocked on his door. She heard no answer. "Please Jess I need to talk to you."

Jess: "What do you want Rory." He said as he opened the door.

Rory: "Please Jess just let me explain."

Jess: "What's there to explain Rory I trusted and you didn't tell me you were Rose Maylie. So what's there else is there to say."

Rory: "Jess I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how to tell you."

Jess: "I told you I liked Rose and you said nothing to me ever do you know how that feels."

Rory: "I'm sorry okay I'm really sorry. Please can you ever forgive me." She said as she started tears started to form in her eyes.

Jess: "I don't know Rory, I really don't know."

Rory just nodded her head tears now running down her face. She ran down the stairs and out the door. Soon she arrived at her house and she laid on her bed crying.

rrjjrrjjrrjjrrjj Cut to Monday at school rrjjrrjjrrjjrrjj

The rest of the weekend for Rory was the same. She wouldn't leave the house very much and she avoided Jess every time she saw him. When Monday had arrived Rory was not looking forward to school, especially without Jess. When she arrived at school she went to meet Lane and Paris. While she was talking to them Jess passed by her and didn't even acknowledge her.

_He really does hate me. I am so stupid for not telling him._

rrjjrrjjrrjjrrjj Cut to Jess rrjjrrjjrrjjrrjj

Jess had seen Rory but he still couldn't forgive he didn't know if he ever could. He walked to his locker when he saw someone he needed to talk to.

Jess: "Hey Crystal…"

A/N: Okay I hope the ending part didn't stink I wrote it a different way but ended up changing it when I typed it. Hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7: Author's Note

I am soooooo Sorry.

Okay so I feel so bad. I haven't done anything on this story in over two years. My life has been pretty crazy. My classes were so crazy that I never got a chance to write. Then I almost had to move but thankfully I never did. I did pack all my things up though because my family was sure we were moving. When we didn't have to though and I unpacked my things I didn't unpack everything, thinking I didn't need everything. One of the things I ended up not packing was a box that had my notebooks that I write in, which included my notebook that I had chapters for this story written in. I found it earlier recently though and saw all my chapters. So I have some good news that I hope people will like. I am going to finish this story.

I am going to go back a redo my whole story though. I want to add some things to the beginning and change how I wrote it and hopefully get rid of lots of the problems I had. I have pretty much finished my whole story. I had a break from school so I was writing all week. I am going to try and get the first chapter back out by Monday or earlier. So I will be deleting this story so I can write it again. I won't delete it until I have the revised first chapter out though.

Hope any of you that liked my story before will be happy to hear this news. I will get the first chapter out as soon as I can.

LitSmitchieBedwardTuna4eva


	8. Chapter 8: New version up!

The first chapter on the new Rory, Rose, Jess, Jake is now up! Hope you all enjoy it. I really loved rewriting it.

~LitSmitchieBedwardTuna4eva


End file.
